


If you can't beat 'em, join 'em...

by Shinrin-yoku (Ganesha33)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Episode Coda for Almost Human - Season 1 Episode 12 ‘Beholder’, Episode Related, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganesha33/pseuds/Shinrin-yoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes petulance too far and Dorian tests out an old proverb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you can't beat 'em, join 'em...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RomeAntix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RomeAntix), [Darren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Darren), [alice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice/gifts).



> Episode Coda for Almost Human - Season 1 Episode 12 ‘Beholder’.  
> There’s also a play on dialogue from Season 1 Episode 1 ‘Pilot’, it’s been tweaked :)  
> I used the colloquial version of the English proverb for the title as it's how John Kennex would probably say it.
> 
> This one's for my fellow Almost Human appreciators Darren & my brother Rome who has excellent taste in TV and Films!
> 
> I love these two characters and their interactions! Please enjoy :)

Dorian is teasing him about his ‘human’ imperfections. Granted, it’s not with malice, but John’s always been the overly defensive type.  The comment about his ‘fertile uni-brow’ triggers a rant. “At least it’s my face, I **_know_ ** where I came from, you’re…you’re a composite, who knows where _**you**_ came from.”  His mobile phone rings and he moves to answer it.  “Just think about that...”, he throws in as a parting shot before taking the call from Stahl.

The call’s over and he glances at Dorian, staring straight ahead, face blank besides an occasional miniscule twitch in his cheek.  John sighs inwardly.  He may have been a bit harsher than he’d meant to be.  It was definitely more infantile than he’d meant it to be.  “Listen, Dorian, I didn’t mean…”, he begins.

“John…”, Dorian interrupts, effectively getting his attention.  John looks over and is momentarily speechless.  Dorian’s middle finger is held out between them, unwavering and perfectly symmetrical, as only an android’s could be.  Dorian catches his eye.  “Composite this,” Dorian says calmly, before lowering his hand and staring back out the window.

John recovers from the shock and shakes his head, smirking. “I **_knew_** I was a good influence on you.”

Dorian snorts in derision and responds, “Human. _**Off**_.”


End file.
